beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Hasina
"People here are not afraid of the law. They are afraid of me." Hasina (surname unrevealed) is a mob boss and the leader of an Indian organ trafficking ring. She appeared in Harvested. Background Nothing is known of Hasina's background, only that she led a criminal gang that controlled the Dharavi slum and at least one hospital, Mahir Care, in Mumbai, India. Its control also seemed to extend to law enforcement. The gang specialized in black market organ trafficking and relied on the hospitals they controlled to harvest organs from their patients. The day before the events of Harvested, doctors in Hasina's payroll at Mahir Care let rickshaw river Mahal Sabah die from dehydration so they could harvest his kidney, cornea, and heart for a series of last-minute transplants. Harvested While scouting Dharavi for possible witnesses of attacks committed by Mahal's son Samraj, Garrett notices one of Hasina's men spying them from a car and asks him to meet his boss unarmed. Once in her lair, Hasina has another of her men ask Garrett if he wanted to meet him, but Garrett sees through the ruse and says that he wants to meet "the boss". Hasina then dismisses her men and agrees to have a private conservation with him. Garrett tells her that he is looking for the man who abducted and caused the death of Will Duncan after sloppily removing one of his kidneys, and that he believes the criminal is either one of Hasina's men or someone she knows, since she must be aware of everything that happens in Dharavi. She agrees that nothing happens in Dharavi without her knowledge, but says that the unsub cannot be working for her because she only hires medical professionals to remove the organs. As for the possibility of someone new trying to profit from the illegal local organ businesses, she claims that this person would have no chance at succeeding because her services are arranged with the buyers months in advance, and that the person would have to face her wrath himself. Garrett notes that both want to catch the unsub, but warns her that he won't return alone if another U.S. citizen dies in her streets. Hasina mocks this threat, saying that she expected an enemy of an enemy to be a friend. Garrett later returns to Hasina's place to tell her his knowledge that she brokered the transplant of one kidney and two cornea in Mahir Care recently, and that the man he is looking for is related to the patient that provided the organs. She confirms his team's suspicions that the source of the organs is Mahal. Modus Operandi Hasina maintained anonymity and used the men in her service to patrol the streets of Dharavi. As an organ trafficker, she would have them fix posters on walls of the slum, offering the poor residents large sums of money for the sale of a kidney, but she would never pay all of the money promised to them. The organ removal was made by professional doctors and the buyers would be selected months in advance. Occasionally, the doctors at Mahir Care would also let patients of the lowest Dalit caste die from whatever medical condition they had in order to harvest other organs like their hearts and cornea. Profile No profile of Hasina was made by the IRT, as they were investigating Samraj Sabah instead. Real-Life Comparison Hasina being an Indian female mob boss may have been inspired by Phoolan Devi, a.k.a. "The Bandit Queen". Hasina's organ trafficking ring is loosely similar to a transplant racket dismantled in Gurgaon near New Delhi, India, in 2008. In both cases, the criminal organization offered poor residents to sell one of their kidneys for a large sum but would never pay all of the money they promised to them, the removals were done by professional doctors in hospitals, and the kidneys were sold to rich customers selected in advance. It was also alleged that some of the victims in Gurgaon, which included rickshaw drivers like Mahal Sabah, did not give their organs voluntarily but were forced to do so after being lured to the corrupt hospitals for different reasons. In addition, the ringleader of the Gurgaon racket, Amit Kumar, had originally moved to Gurgaon from Mumbai. Known Victims *Killed numerous unnamed victims by proxy prior to Harvested *October 26, 2015: Mahal Sabah Appearances *Season One **Harvested Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Asian Criminals Category:Suspects